My Guardian, My Angel
by mel-missie
Summary: Mori, you simply can not save every one..." Two best friends come to Ouran not expecting any form of Drama to unfold, but that's what they get: Deep dark secrets are revealed, and crazy step-fathers atempt kid-napping. KyoyaxOC MoriXOC Rated T for safty
1. MiSAKi

**My Guardian, My Angel**

**C H A P T E R O N E **

**M I S A K I**

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

**Love.**

It can not be seen, nor is it tasted or smelt. A person can truly only feel love. Though it can be seen from a third party's view, it will never have the same feeling to them. Love is the thing that should be fought over. Love is what every human needs to survive. Love is the only thing that makes life worth living.

I did not realize that I would be getting just that at my new school; love. Mother thought it would be best if I was back in my home country of Japan, back where she had grown up. Though I love my mother in a very much, I still didn't really like this idea. I had been home schooled my whole life, and never had very many friends. She, as an internationally famous artist and fashion designer mostly had extra time on her hands for me. She is a good mother, though a bit insane at times, and loves me with the love of both a mother and a father.

Mother divorced my father when I was eighteen months old. He never had much custody of me; I've only ever seen him three times in those 14 years since the divorce. He's nice, but are meetings are always awkward and short. He tries his best, but he was always afraid of my mother. Of her doing what, I don't truly know.

"Misaki! Come here my child!" My mother, Suzzu, called from the lower level of our loft apartment. As I came out to the drop-off to the first floor, I saw she was wearing the burnt-red silk pajamas that I had given to her on her birthday. I had the same pair on, only it was a light purple. For some reason, we constentlty buy each other the same things. The two of us have similar styles, and we're so close, we can always know what the other wants.

"Whhaaat?" I whined, rubbing my eyes. I was usually a morning person, but after a fifteen hour plane ride, and twelve hours of unpacking and settling in, I was tired. School was not on my mind, nor was that hideous yellow dress. Who would pick yellow for a school uniform? Few people look good in that color.

"Schooooooool Tiiiiiiiime!" She sang, dancing around the great room, her arms flailing around.

I groaned, and spun around on my heal, turning back into my room. At the moment, the door was not in it's frame, but down near the front door, half painted by my mother. An old, paint splattered sheet covered my door way, hiding me from my mother.

* * *

I jumped a bit as the bells chimed. Did they really need to be that loud? Ignoring the irrelevant echoes of the bells, I took a deep breath. I was taking third year literature classes, while I was only a second year. I was nervous. Third years... I shuttered at the thought. They where older, and more advanced, and more... scary. My heart raced as I stepped into the literature class.

"Ah, Miss Ooto." The teacher greeted cheerfully, turning towards me. He was tall, his hair was graying. "Please, come in. Don't worry about your tardiness. It is your first day."

I nodded shyly as he directed me to a seat in the back of the class. I took a quick note of the two boys I was seated next to; a tall, mysterious boy that could pass as twenty, and a childish blond. The little boy smiled up at me, his brown eyes wide. The tall boy looked over at me also, his face blank and hard. After a second of looking him over, I saw just a bit of warmness in his eyes, as if he was trying to great me.

"Hi!" Little Blondie said, jumping up and down in his chair. "What's your name? I'm Mitskuni, but most people call me Honey!"

I raised an eyebrow, my eyes growing wide. This boy was so child like, how could he possibly be seventeen years old? I looked down at my lap frowning. "I'm Misaki." I muttered.

"Misaki Ooto? Your mom's an artist isn't she?" I nodded. Thats always how people recognized me. "Wow, that's cool! Do you draw too?" I shook my head slowly.

"Not really."

"Oh... Hey, you don't look like you're seventeen, did you get pushed up a year?" This boy was kind of...nosy. But then again, he must be a child or something.

"Kind of. I take a few third year classes even though I'm in second."

"Wow, that's cool! What classes do you take?"

"Literature, and Latin." I said, quietly.

"Oh, maybe we'll have Latin together!" He smiled brightly, which was completely adorable.

"Y-yeah, sure." I stuttered once, letting my guard down as I looked up at the other guy. He was frowning now, watching me closely. Honey seemed to take notice, because he instinctively reacted.

"Oh yeah! This is Takashi, but every one calls him Mori." Mori nodded as the little boy spoke, not moving his eyes from mine. He was waiting for a sign of weakness, I just knew it. My eyes flickered down to my desk, where I had been writing absent mindlessly. I couldn't quite deceiver what I had written, and would have to figure it out when I got home.

"Ah." Was all he said.

* * *

"Saki-San! Wait!" Honey called after me as I stood quickly and hurried for the door. I turned around, dreading the worst. I had been in the same classes as them for three days now, and already they seemed to think I was their best friend. Honey was bouncing over to me, Mori in tow. The last period had just ended, I wanted nothing more than to go home and write my hands off. "Saki-San! Can I ask you a favor?"

"Y-yes, Honey-sempai?"

"Um," He looked a bit shy for a moment, looking down sheepishly. "Can you come to music room 3 after school?"

"Sure, I guess. W-why?"

He gave my a sly—but adorable—wink. "You'll see when you get there!"

**_[For anyone who follows me, and reads my stories, you will reconize this as my first fanfiction "Almost Lover". That story has been dis-continued so that I may write this new story. Two of it's characters where taken and put into this one. I just found it so hard to write for six OCs. The story didn't move fast enough. So this one is up! I will probably be able to get the first three chapters up tonight, so anyone reading, just be ready to read all of them!]_**


	2. AMELiA

****

C H A P T E R T W O

A M E L I A

A piercing pain in the back of her head, tangled hair, a sore body. Her fingers, especially. The little muscles in her tiny fingers where pulsing. She groaned, opening her eyes and realizing that today marked the new covenant of her life as a scholarship student. She tossed and turned back and forth for a minute, not wanting to reveal her body to the cold that lay waiting out side of her blankets. But, the call of her brother from down the hall was what made her get out of bed. She shivered as she dressed her self, cursing under her breath about the 'stupid, ugly dress' she had to wear.

"Who would pick this as a school uniform, any way?" She mumbled, stepping out into the hall way of her and her brother's apartment. He was standing at the end of the hall way, his hands on his hips, smirking just a bit. "I will kill you dead." She threatened, not looking at him. It was too early for this. Usually she would be a morning person, but it was currently six o'clock, and she had finally fallen asleep at three-thirty. Mildly dark rings where around her eyes, but with a little make-up and coffee she would be awake, perky, and pretty again.

"And what would be your weapon of choice?" He said, following her.

"Hmm...?" Amelia stopped at the kitchen table, picking up a pen. "I could poke your eyes out then shove this down your throat? How would you like that, Ken?" She smirked, putting the pen down, and twirling around the table to start her nutritious breakfast of coffee. The pot she had set to start this morning was just about done, so Amelia stood at the counter. "So, what are you planning on doing today? No one will be home until about three thirty, you know."

Ken shrugged, pointing towards the coffee maker when it beeped. "I have no idea... Will you be looking for music clubs, or something? You should." Amelia growled, sniffing the sent coming from her mug.

"I bet they don't even have a choir."

"You don't usually sing."

"I don't usually sing _alone_."

"Oh, right." Amelia rolled her eyes at her brother. She was not a great person that morning. She pulled her wheat/silk hair into two parts, braiding them down her shoulders, and adjusted her bangs.

"I'm leaving." She growled, taking her bag from the chair.

"Okay! Don't be so irritable!" Ken called as she slammed the front door. Amelia sighed, knowing she had an extra forty-five minutes before she needed to be in the doors of her first period class. She knew there was an expresso place down the street that was on her way to the bus station. Coffee was always what woke her up in the morning, and one cup wasn't doing her any good.

* * *

With two sixteen ounce cups of americana in her hands, Amelia felt on top of the world. The one in her left had was about half empty. There where baby-pink ribbons in her hair; she had bought a spool in the caffe`. They where tied in bows in her braids, and she looked childish. Her violet/blue eyes sparkled and there was a hop in her step. She twirled around, her braids hitting her in the face. She chuckled, and began to sing the English song her brother had taught her:

"I met a man of two feet tall  
This man was quite ambitious  
In a world that is so vicious to us all  
I said, 'Hi,' as he replied  
He said, 'Listen to these words  
That I have lived by my whole life;'

'You're only as tall as your heart will let you be  
And you're only as small as the world will make you seem  
When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall  
Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall'

I met a man of 12 feet tall  
He towered like a giant  
In a world that was defiant of his height  
I said, 'Hi,' as he replied  
He said, 'Listen to these words  
That I have dreaded my whole life;'

'You're only as tall as your heart will let you be  
And you're only as small as the world will make you seem  
When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall  
Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall.'

I am a man of six feet tall  
Just looking for some answers  
In a world that answers none of them at all  
I'll say, 'Hi,' but not reply  
To the letters that you write  
Because I found some peace of mind

Cause I'm only as tall as my heart will let me be  
And I'm only as small as the world will make me seem  
When the going gets rough and I feel like I may fall  
I'll look on the brightside - I'm roughly six feet tall."

Looking up, she found herself in front of Ouran High School. She was now the second scholarship student going to the school, and she would be in the same class with her.

* * *

"This is Amelia-Rose Rene` Grant-Cho." The teacher announced, her hand on Amelia's back. She ignored the bored greetings from her classmates, scanning the class for anyone who could be the other scholar. "Amelia, this is our other scholarship student, Haruhi Fojioka." She perked up, looking over at the girl who was just like her...

Her face fell. The other scholarship student was a supposed to be a girl, wasn't she? Maybe she had heard wrong... She would go along with it, but just for now. A boy was standing next to what must be his desk, smiling at her. "Hello Amelia-Rose." He said, smiling brighter. He was cute and feminine; short also, shorter than Amelia's fairly small five-foot-three. "It's nice to meet you." He bowed, then sat in his seat. The teacher suggested that she sit in the empty chair behind Haruhi. She went, looking between the two boys sitting on either side of Haurhi. The two boys where completely a like in appearances, though one parted his hair differently than the other.

"Hmmm...." The one on the left hummed, the two turning around to see me.

"Blond hair.." The right one said.

"Blue eyes..."

"Amelia-"

"Rose-"

"Rene`?"

"It seems we have a french-y on our hands!" They finished together, smirking. Haruhi sweat-dropped, now in the background, as if to say; 'you idiots'.

"Um, yeah. My mother was French, and my dad was Japanese." She said, smiling brightly.

"Oh... Like Milord?"

"Uh, who?" Amelia gave them a (overly-dramatic) Confused look.

"Tamaki Suoh. The king of the host club!" The two said together.

"Uh, okay?"

"Don't even ask." Haruhi said, obviously annoyed. He was glaring at the two, his arms crossed over his chest. "Trust me."

"Alright!" She chirped cheerfully.

* * *

"Amelia! Come sit with us!"

Her head whipped up from her western metal lunch box, which was still warm from her pot-stickers and rice. She looked at the table where Haruhi, Karou and Hikarou were sitting with four other boys. Amelia nodded, practically skipping over to the table. She sat down in between Haruhi and Karou (Or Hikarou?) smiling.

"Amelia, this is the host club." Karou said, pointing and introducing the four others to her in turn.

"...And this is our Tono, Tamaki." Hikarou said, smirking and nodding.

Amelia looked at him, to see that his hand was out, like he wanted to take hers. She laughed, letting him take her hand. He said something, but she didn't hear him; she was distracted by the sight of one of the other boys. He sat next to Tamaki, not paying any attention to what was happening around him. He was absorbed in his computer, his typing was probably one-hundred and twenty words a minute. He wore glasses, and Amelia could not quite see his eyes. He was so... Hansom. Much more so than the other boys at the table. She blushed and looked down, tugging on one of her braids.

"Hey, you look really familiar." She said to Tamaki, looking back up at him. "Did you ever live in France?"

"Uh..." He looked taken aback. "Yes, I lived there until I was fourteen. Maybe we met each other back then, princess?"

"I doubt it, I only lived there until I was three, before my grandmother made me move here to live with my half-brother."

"Hm..." He put a finger to his chin, as if to think. "Daughter?! Do you think Daddy's met Miss Amelia before? Huh, Haruhi?"

A drop of sweat fell from Haruhi's forehead in annoyance, as she glared at Tamaki. "You're not my dad, Semp-"

"I KNEW IT!" Amelia exclaimed, standing up and pointing down at Haruhi. "You're a gi-" A hand was clasped over her mouth at that moment, and she was pulled down into her seat. The twins put their fingers to her lips to silence her, shaking their heads. The tall boy that was sitting next to Haruhi and a blond boy where taking her out of the lunch room. The dark boy with glasses (Kyoya, Amelia remembered) was standing now, his lap-top at his side.

"Miss Amelia, please come with us." He voice was like ice, stinging and cold. Amelia nodded and stood slowly and shyly, following Tamaki, Hikarou, Karou and Kyoya. She dare not speak, for she was worrying about what she had done.

* * *

After about five minutes of awkward silence and following the four boys, Amelia found herself in music room three. She watched all but Haruhi (who was sitting next to her) huddled in the corner, discussing in whispered what they should do about her knowledge of Haruhi's true gender. Haruhi looked tremendously annoyed.

"Alrighty!" Tamaki's voice sounded, and he instantly appeared right in front of the two girls. "This is what we will do! Because you know about Haruhi's secret, you must become a host of some sort. Only host members are aloud to know about this. Are you up to this, Miss Amelia?"

Amelia's eyes grew wide, and she felt them change to their normal violet. "Work... For the host club?" She whispered. "I... Suppose I could...." Haruhi groaned, looking away. It was as if Amelia had signed her death wish.

"Great." Kyoya said, coming forth. "You will begin to work next week. I will be teaching you what you need to do until then."

**_[Please note that my text keeps changing sizes, and gets bold, and I don't know what's wronge, so don't go pointing this out in your comments! Oh, BTW, please comment!!!!!]_**


	3. PRiNCES

**C H A P T E R T H R E E**

**M i S A K i **

**P R i N C E S**

I pulled my hair back away from my face, turning down the hall way. My shoes where clunking annoyingly, too loud and too big. The stupid daffodil dress landed just below my knees, and it as well was annoying me. I guess I was just in a bad mood from staying up so late the night before, and now I was staying late to see whatever it was Honey and Mori wanted me to see. I couldn't believe I was trusting these two strange boys, but I was always a very trusting person. And it was kind of hard to distrust Honey, any way.

Looking up, I found my self in front of music room three. It's door was different than the others; tall and oak and double doored. I wanted so bad to run my hands on the oak, but it seemed like something not to be done. So I stepped up and opened the door as slowly as I could. What little strands of hair and bangs that where in my face where blown away from my face, a few rose petals brushing my cheeks. And there, stood seven hansom men, and a young girl who looked very awkward standing next the others. I stared at the girl, seeing a resemblance to a childhood friend. It was the same face from fourteen years ago, aged and matured. She looked just like she did in the picture she had sent me a year ago, though her hair was much longer. "Welcome Princess." Seven voices rang out, while the girl stood awkwardly. I stepped forward in a trance like state, watching Amelia.

"_Amelia! II's moi!"_ I called out, switching to French. _"My greatest friend, why didn't you tell me you where going to Ouran?"_

"_Misaki?"_ A bright smile came over her face, and she rushed towards me, lifting me up in a hug. While both of us where rather short, she was the taller of the two of us. _"Oh, my! My Miskai! I didn't know you would be here! We haven't talked in so long! I was going to talk to you tonight, since I was starting a new school and all!"_

"_Oh, how's your brother?"_

"_Just fine, thanks!"_

"_Uh, princesses. May we interrupt in a language that the others may understand?" _The two of us looked up to a hansom boy about my age, who Amelia knew was Tamaki. I was taken aback by his striking resemblance to Amelia, the same golden locks of hair and indigo/violet eyes. His facial structure was the same, though much more masculine. I wondered for a moment if this was the mysterious older brother I was never to tell Amelia about. But I bit my tounge.

"Misaki, do you know Lia-chan?" Honey's sweat voice sounded next to me. He stood looking up at us with his wide eyes, holding a pink rabbit in his arms. I wondered why he called her that.

"Yeah, our mothers where friends in France, and we've been pen-pals practically since she left for Japan." I explained quickly, patting his head.

"Ah." Mori mumbled from the side lines.

"More Frenches?" A red-headed boy said, he and himself appearing next to me. One slipped his arm around my shoulder, while the other did the same with Amelia. "Hm... French Maids, possibly?"

"Oh, that would work out finely! Very cute for the two." My face turned red, and, out of instinct, I slapped the one wrapping his arm around me across the face. I stepped back, my eye brows arched high on my face. The other one had much the same expression on his face, and he rushed to his brother's side.

"Oh, Karou... Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course, Hikarou." His face was pink with false embarrassment. A feminine girl on the side lines rolled her eyes as Amelia and I gave each other the same annoyed look. We nodded once, and moved away slowly.

"_What a strange place."_ I murmured in French to Amelia. _"Why did Mori and Honey invite me?"_

"_I don't know, but I have to work here because I know a dark secret of theirs'."_

"_What is it? They're all gay?" _We two laughed loudly, holding onto each other's shoulders as we doubled over. We hadn't laughed together like this since we had seen each other last, nearly five years ago. After a few moments, with Tamaki staring at them with a pink face angerly, we stopped, apologizing.

"So what's the deal with this place anyway?" I asked, finally. My stutter always reseeded when I spoke to Amelia, and I was much more myself. This person those boys where seeing was a very rare me, and I saw that Mori and Honey noticed this. I was much different than I was the past few days.

"This! My princess, is the Host Club!" The blond said, coming forward. "Where love and beauty frolic in a meadow of joy! Women swoon over our beauty, and fall in love!" He paused for dramatic effect. "So, miss Misaki, which one do you perfer? How about our Cool Type?" A neutral looking boy in glasses came up, a greyish background surrounding him. I saw Amelia blush just a bit. "Or how about the Mischievous Type?" The twins stood back to back with an orange and blue background and roses. "How about the Boy Lolita?" Honey looked up at me, his eyes wide with a little smile. "Our natural?" The feminine boy had an annoyed look on his face as a pink-ish background came up behind him. "Or do you like our Strong, Silent type?" I kept my face emotionless, glaring just a bit up at blondey.

"Or...?" Suddenly, Blondey was in my face, his hand on my head, his forehead nearly touching mine. My face was bright red. "Would you prefer some one like me?" My jaw fell, as I tried to say something. I was shocked.

"Tamaki." The quiet, low growl came from Mori. Tamaki quickly pulled back, and I realized my hands where shaking just a bit. Having grown up being a home schooling environment, I had never really had some one flirt with me, nor had I been in much contact with any one from the opposite sex.

I quickly nodded to Mori, my face red. The guy in the glasses was scribbling something in a black notebook, while Amelia watched intently. I knew that she was interested in this boy, and I wondered why. He was a bit creepy, or maybe just off-putting to me. He stood a bit away from the group, and it almost looked like he was covered in a shadow.

After a moment, Amelia pricked up, taking my hand and dragging me a few feet. "Come on, you have to meat Haruhi. Maybe you can be in on the secret?" She shot a look at Tamaki and the mystery guy. "Oh, wait, Misaki! You need to be introduced!" She yelled, snapping her fingers. Automaticly, half of the boys lined up in salute. "This is Tamaki, Hikarou, Karou, and seeing how you know Mori, you must know Honey?"

I nodded, frowning. Nothing ever passed Amelia.

"And this is Haruhi and Kyoya." My frown grew deeper as I watched Haruhi.

"Isn't Haruhi a girl's name?" I asked bluntly, pointing at him. "And he looks kind of girly too."

The boys all gasped—except Mori and Kyoya, who where standing to the side, Kyo writing notes again—pouncing towards me. "Uh-er-uh-ah-no-er-gah!" They all skrambled to find an answer for my observations.

"Come on guys, I don't find any harm in it." Haruhi said, stepping forward, his arms crossed over his chest. "Amelia already knows, and she seems to trust Misaki with her life?" Amelia and I nodded violently, her braids whipping her in the face. "And Tamaki-" She glanced over at him. "You know the secret will have to come out _some _time, right?"

"Wait, arh! Suspense, angst, wonder! Just spit it out Haruhi!" Amelia chirped, acting like her usual dramatic self.

"Oh, what?" Haruhi's attention was brought back to Amelia and I. "Oh, yeah. Misuki, you're right, I'm a girl." She said, shrugging. I nodded, already pretty much knowing she was.

"I could tell, hun'. You're much too pretty to be a boy." I shrugged. Her cheeks turned a little pink, and Tamaki jumped to her, picking her up in a hug, cooing about how beautiful his daughter was. I gave the two a confused look, turning back to the others. "So what's with this place and why is-" I stopped mid-sentence, my hand slowly rising to point at a white polished grand piano. My eyes where wide. "Amelia, piano." I muttered, slowly turning to her. She raised her eye brows, looking at the beautiful instrument. I blinked, and suddenly she was sitting in the bench, her fingers resting on the keys. She started something in D-minor, something slow and soft that I recognized as our lullaby. Amelia had written the song when she was thirteen, saying she had remembered her mother singing something like it to her when she was an infant. She was smiling so brightly, as was I, moving ever so slightly to the sound of our song.

"She plays piano?" Tamaki whispered, some how appearing right behind me. I nodded slowly, knowing I shouldn't interrupt her song to punch Blondie for scaring the crap out of me. "That song sounds so familiar..."

I nodded again. "I put it on the Internet a few years ago. Very popular." Glancing over at Kyoya, I noticed that while he wrote more notes, he watched her playing. I frowned; he smiled.


	4. CATERERS

**C H A P T E R F O U R**

**A M E L i A**

**C A T E R E R S**

My hand was intertwined with Misaki as we skipped down the hall way to the club. She had come out of the walls she always put up around her, and now being her usual chirpy, spunky self. She was beating up on boys, going shooting with my brother, cooking, and letting me teach her piano. When not in school, she was wearing mature, edgy clothes, and the cutest shoes I've ever seen. Her hair was curled, teased and pulled into side-ponies. She was herself, and Mori and Honey where taking notice.

"Amelia." Mori's dark voice nearly made me wet my self the other day in between classes. I turned on my heal to face Mori and Honey, who was perched atop his bigger cousin's shoulders.

"Uh, yes Sempai?" I looked up at the two with wide eyes, the way I always looked at people taller than me.

"Why is Misaki acting so different than from when she first came here?" Wow, that must have been the most he's talked since I met him. Or since forever?!

"Oh, she gets like that some times..." I looked down, grimacing. "She, fought depression a few years back. So she doesn't like to let people in, you know?" Honey nodded, his eyes just as wide as mine where. "...But, please don't tell her about this. Don't tell her I told you? Don't act any different around her? She doesn't like people to know about it, she's a bit proud." Mori nodded, continuing his walk. Misaki and I had been at the school for nearly a month, and already we had a fairly close relationship with every one in the host club. She had a few classes with not only Honey and Mori, but also Kyoya and Tamaki, while all my classes consisted of the twins and Haruhi. As Misaki opened the door, a chorus of 'welcome' came from the boys.

"Oh, it's only the Frenches." One of the twins said. I still couldn't tell them apart, while Misaki was starting to.

"You do know that Amelia's the only one of us that's actually French, right?" Misaki said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but you lived in France, did you not?"

"Touché" She grumbled. "So what's on the agenda for today, Blondie?"

"Kyoya and I where thinking lately, that the two of you should not work as actual hosts. We think that you acting as Caterers or maids would make for good acts and character plays." Tamaki said, striking a pose.

"Wait, hold up, Tamaki, you _thought? _My god, I'm so proud of you!" Misaki said, sarcastically. I smiled; She was definably back to her old self, while Tamaki was back in his old corner of woe.

"That wasn't very nice, Saki-san." Honey's sweet voice said.

"I'm sorry, Hon'. Old habits die hard." I smiled brighter, snickering just a bit.

"Come on, you two, it's time to get changed." One of the twins, Hikarou I think, said. The two of them pushed us to the changing room, where two French maid out fits where hanging.

"Oh, hell no!" Misaki exclaimed, attempting to escape Hikarou's grasp.

"Come on you guys, is this really necessary?" I complained, griding my teeth. "My god! There's fish nets! No!"

With one push, the four of us split up into the two rooms. For what ever reason, the twins thought that we where incapable of dressing our selves.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Misaki shrieked. I heard the sound of a body hit the wall. "I CAN DRESS MYSELF, YOU SICK SON OF A-"

"Gun!" I filled in, knowing Honey would be asking questions. I turned to Karou, and saw that he was blushing.

"I'm going to leave now." He muttered.

"Smart boy."

Nearly ten minutes later, Misaki and I decided we should venture out into the unknown in terribly our slutty outfits, our faces red. As soon as we came out, Honey was in front of us, smiling so bright.

"Wow! You guys are so cute!" He complimented.

"Cute wasn't the word I'd have chosen." Misaki grumbled, an annoyed look on her face. I just shrugged. The out fit was fine, I guess. The dresses where different colors; mine a dark blue, and Misaki's a forest green. The colors matched our features well; my off-white skin, light hair and violet eyes, and her tanned skin, long dark brown hair and green eyes. I was a little taken aback at how good she looked. She almost looked... Sexy. The lace and frills did not match her personality, but if she ever needed an out fit for her future husband, she would know what to wear.

Hikarou wolf-whistled. "Dang, Haruhi, why don't you ever let us dress you like this?" The three of our faces turned bright red, and, taking the signal from me, Misaki pounced on him. She grabbed Hikarou by the collar of his shirt, pushing him up against the wall. While she was nine inches shorter than him, she was still able to lift him off the ground and look at him in the eyes. She glared at him for a moment. "Don't be so disrespectful. Women are not simply eye candy, we are not here for your amusement." She pushed him again, then let go. Every one was staring wide eyed at her (Well, except Mori and Kyoya, Kyo writing notes once again), all standing at a good distance out of fear. I smiled and skipped over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't mess with this mama!" I exclaimed, pointing my finger up in the air. I smiled, while Misaki sulked next to me, glaring into space. Her arms where crossed, and she was slouching dramatically. "You're going to get a hunch." I said, slapping her hunch off.

"Ow, Amie!" She exclaimed, putting her hand on her shoulder. "I'm _fragile_!" I just laughed; I loved her crazy mood swings. The others seemed frightened.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Queen!" I yelled, jumping from Misaki's bar stool to her music player, turning up our favorite song of all time: Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Galileo!" I sang/yelled.

"Galileo!" She sang/yelled.

"Galileo"

"Galileo!"

"Galileo Figaro!" We finished together. The two of us took hands and danced around her huge kitchen, singing parts and hopping like mad men. When the opera-ish part was finished, we played air guitars, flinging flour, dough, and cinnamon around.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-" I sang.

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die-" She sang.

"Oh baby - can't do this to me baby" We where making a mess of the kitchen, flour and spices and eggs every where. "Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here!" We jumped as the door bell rang, Misaki running to the door and looking through the peep-hole.

"Wha-?" She pulled back and opened the door, revealing the boys (And Haruhi, whom looked a bit ticked off) standing out side her door. It was strange to see them in normal clothes: Maybe it was just because it made them all look a lot more attractive, especially Kyoya... Uh, anyway, the seven of them (Haruhi being pushed in by the twins) came into the front room, not really paying much attention.

"Wow, Misaki! Your mom's paintings are so beautiful! Are any of them yours'?" Honey said, looking up at the two of us with wide eyes.

"Uh, mine are all still in storage." Misaki said awkwardly. "They're not that good."

"Well, er-" He didn't know what to say about that one. He shook his head. "I'm sure they're just fine!"

Haruhi grimaced, shaking her head a little, while Tamaki marveled at the mess in the kitchen. "Is your maid coming today?" He asked, absent mindlessly.

"Huh, oh, we don't have a maid." Misaki said, shrugging. They all (But Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya, of cource) Seemed horrified by this. "Well, it's only me and my mom, and the place isn't that big. Besides, we always have a lot of time on our hands."

"Where is your mother now, Miss Misaki?" Kyoya said, his hands in his pockets, his eyes hidden by his glasses.

"Business trip. She'll be back tonight."

"So you've been staying here alone?" The twins asked in unison.

"No, I was over at Amelia's for the past few days..." She frowned. "What's with the interrogation?"

"Oh, nothing..." Kyoya said, the slightest hint of a smirk playing with his lips. For Mr. Mystery, he was pretty easy for me to read. Though Misaki seemed to be a bit frustrated with him. She had been talking about how he always frustrated her because she didn't know what he was thinking. I told her that she needed to pay a little more attention. He wasn't _that_ vague.

"Hey!" Honey suddenly jumped at the two of us, latching on. He pulled back to look at us. "We where thinking about doing something today, but we can't come up with any thing. What do you think we should do?"

"Um... I don't know. We where going to go down to the park after we put those Apple Dumplings in the refrigerator, we could do that?" Misaki suggested, thinking.

"Yeah, I think that could be interesting. Seeing a bunch of rich people at a community park." I smiled, rolling the dough out on the counter. I sprinkled more cinnamon in it before moving on to the apple stuffing. Honey had followed me back into the kitchen, and was watching me.

"Oh, dang! Now we're going to have to give these to them!" Miskai exclaimed, pushing Tamaki off of her emotionlessly.

"Oh, I know! And I thought we where going to be able to eat them all!" I said dramatically, falling back and letting Honey catch me.

"Oh, can't you make more?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh."

* * *

Misaki sat alone on the swing set, watching every one else try to figure out what they where to do on the slides and bars and other things. A small smile was on her face, and she huddled her shoulders as a gust of wind hit her back. Though she wore a rather thick wool pea-coat, a scarf and gloves, she was still cold. That was just like her. Honey and Mori noticed this, quickly went to her, Mori taking off one of his multiple jackets and slipping it on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Honey asked. Misaki's face was pale, except her nose, which was bright red.

"Ha? No, I'm fine, just cold." She said shaking her head. She started to take off Mori's coat."Mori, don't. You're going to get cold." She handed it back to him, shaking her head. She was a very stubborn person some times.

"No." Honey and Misaki where taken aback. "Wear it Misaki." The two's eyes grew wide and they both nodded up at Mori. She stood and slipped the jacket on, sniffling at the cold. I nearly laughed at the size of the jacket on Misaki. The ends of the sleeves reached past her fingers, and it ended towards the middle of her thighs. She zipped it up, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Uh, thanks Mori." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Mhm." He nodded, walking away.

I frowned, sitting back on the bench, Kyoya sitting down next to me. He had his lap-top on his lap, and I couldn't quite see his eyes through his glasses. His dark hair was—for the most part—hidden under a wool hat, which also covered his ears. A red scarf was tucked under his chin and jacket, matching gloves on his hands. His face was pale, just like Misaki's was.

"The two of them have a strange relationship, no?" Kyoya asked suddenly. I frowned, then nodded.

"Yeah. Mori's undying love for Honey is so-"

"Not Mori and Honey, Mori and Misaki." He corrected, pointing to the monkey bars, where Mori was helping Misaki grab the bars. She would slip when he started to let go (Because of her gloves), and he would have to grab hold of her again. Misaki was laughing, and Mori was smiling lightly. She wiggled around as his huge hands held her tiny waist.

"You know, I could have just taken off my gloves!" I heard her exclaimed faintly from far away.

"But that takes away the fun." He said, in his low voice.

I nodded slowly, turning back to Kyoya. "Misaki hasn't been this happy in a long time. And she's usually not this out going."

"No, and a person rarely ever sees Mori-sempai smile like he has the past few weeks." Kyoya sat back. "He's been opening up too. I wonder...?"

"Oh, no." I said, understanding what he was trying to say. "Misaki would never make a move that fast!"

"Nor would Mori..." The two of us nodded together. "Miss Amelia?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Kyoya?"

"The host club is going on a quote-on-quote; 'field trip' in a few days. I'm sure you and Misaki would be coming?"

"Uh, depends: Where are we going?" I asked, winking,

"As you know, the start of spring vacation is coming up, and while we still have this cold weather we thought it would be a good idea to go some where warmer." He explained, starting to type.

"Oh, are clients coming?"

"Just the first two days, then the rest of the trip will be the host club, and you and Miss Misaki." I smiled, thinking. It sounded wonderful.

"Of cource we will!" I said.

**_[Yay! Chap. 4 is finally up! Sorry It took so long! Please R&R and whatever. I can't come up with a place for them to go, can you guys help me? It needs to be some where tropical, beautiful, original and_ Romantic!!!!!_ Thanks _mel_ ]_**


End file.
